


Humanity's Curiosity

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Series: Humanity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I received:  
> Crowstiel: "You want to...Oh.", "I'll admit the first time you did it to me, it looked...odd. But it feels good, really good, and you look like you take great enjoyment in performing this act. So, I'll confess I've grown curious... May I?" Cas decides he wants to give Crowley a blow job.

Crowley and Castiel had fallen into bed together more than a few times, having mutually decided that it was enjoyable and as good a way as any to relieve stress and really, why not? It was more than just the physical release; they were two sides of the same coin and it was nice to have someone to open up to - physically and verbally.

Given that Castiel wasn’t nearly as experienced as the demon when it came to acts of intimacy, they were both comfortable with Crowley taking the lead and initiative when it came to most things in bed. It became the norm for them, which is why when Castiel asked to try something himself, Crowley was more than a little surprised.

"You want to… Oh." Crowley blinked up at his lover and let his head drop back against the pillow beneath him. He could feel the angel’s stiffness prodding against his thigh, but neither seemed concerned about taking care of it just then. Well, Crowley had been very intent on taking care of it a moment earlier, but Castiel had sudden rolled over, flipping their positions, and that cast the intentions from Crowley’s mind for a moment.

"I’ll admit the first time you did it to me, it looked…odd. But it feels good, really good, and you look like you take great enjoyment in performing this act. So, I’ll confess I’ve grown curious… May I?" Castiel explained and asked, raising his eyebrows slightly at the last few words, his blue eyes seeming to burn through Crowley, intense and daring yet innocent all at once.

"I- uh," Crowley fumbled for words, his mind scrambled by the unexpected request. "Yes," he finally managed, idly running his fingers over Castiel’s thighs, which were currently pressed snugly against his hips. "If you’d like to, of course."

Castiel gave a slight nod of his head before dipping down and promptly licking a stripe up the underside of Crowley’s cock, already hot and heavy. It was a strange act, in his opinion but it certainly felt good when Crowley did it to him. And, if the groan the demon emitted was anything to judge by, he enjoyed it as well. The angel took his time, laving over every bit of his member and holding Crowley still by the hips, although the demon also willfully held himself still.

Clumsy, though considering that it was his first time participating as the ‘giving’ end of the act, Castiel had picked up on a few things Crowley did with his tongue and tried to replicate them best he could while experimenting as well. He took his cues from the demon’s moans and the tugs at his hair, where Crowley had his fingers tangled in the dark locks.

“Cas,” he groaned, unable to hide his pleasure. “Oh, fuck.” His hips jerked of their own accord, pressing his tip against Castiel’s lips. It all felt good, really good in fact. So much so that Crowley was pleasantly surprised. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as Castiel wrapped his lips around his head, sucking eagerly and tasting beads of precum against his tongue.

The angel took his time, bobbing his head and taking in more and more of Crowley’s length, his hand wrapped around the base. His other still held Crowley firmly by the hip though not quite hard enough to bruise. Going slow enough not to gag, he took in as much of the other as he could take, tongue pressing along his underside. With his nose brushing into Crowley’s dark curls, Castiel hummed around him, vibrations shooting through the other.

“Cas, please,” he whined, half-heartedly pushing him away at that point. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he wasn’t quite sure if the angel wanted a mouthful of his seed.

Castiel pulled off with a slick, lewd noise, and glanced up at Crowley with a devious smirk. A moment later he’d taken him in once more as deep as he could manage, doing his best to finish the demon. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Crowley gave a shudder as he released with a shout. Waves of bliss settled over him and the wet heat around his cock pulled off only after he was completely spent. Crowley felt a weight settle beside him on the mattress and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the angel.

Hair sticking up at all angles and a flush on his cheeks, Castiel licked his lips clean and stared back at Crowley with… uncertainty? “Was that… okay?” He asked softly, shifting a little against the sheets.

The demon blinked at him then laughed. “Okay?” He repeated, followed by another round of laughter. He leaned forward and kissed him slowly, able to taste himself still lingering faintly on the angel’s lips. “It was perfect,” he murmured. “I’m surprised, to be honest, since that was your first time trying it.” Another kiss, soft and slow this time. “Did _you _think it was okay?”__

__Castiel was quiet for a moment, then he nodded. “It was strange but… I enjoyed it, yes.” He glanced away shyly but Crowley didn’t miss the flush on his cheeks. His head was turned forward again by Crowley’s hand and he was met with a smile. A hand took hold of his own member, stiff and flushed from being ignored and the angel let out a low moan, pressing closer._ _

__“How about I return the favor now?”_ _

__“I would enjoy that too.”_ _


End file.
